


Coffee in the Morning

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, morning coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Ever since the morning after their vodka fueled tell all, Garcia Flynn makes Lucy a cup of coffee every morning. There's just one problem.





	Coffee in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaaat? Am I posting more fluff?? Wonders never cease. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm dedicating this story to my fellow Garcy ghost Sass who did not believe I was truly writing fluff. Well, darling, here it is. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Please forgive all my errors. I'm sure I've got many below.

"Coffee?" Garcia smiles down at her. He's holding out a small white cup, and Lucy accepts it with her own smile. She spies the nearby clock and sees it's just after 6:30 in the morning. "Sleep well?"

"I did," Lucy replies with a stretch and yawn. "But I think I need a shower to feel fully human."

She stands to leave, but Garcia stops her before she can make it to the door. "Lucy, your coffee." He motions to the now abandoned cup on their side table.

"Right," she answers lightly. "I don't want to forget that." She grins at him sipping at the coffee and backs out of their room with a small wave.

Lucy lets out a sigh once the door has shut, and she promptly walks to the showers where she dumps the coffee down the sink. Ever since Garcia had presented her with a cup of coffee the morning after their trip to San Antonio, he has made her coffee more or less every day. At first, Lucy manages to beat him to the coffee maker most mornings or fib that she had already had a cup. But since officially becoming a couple a few months back, Garcia wakes her each morning with a cup and a smile.

There's just one tiny, little problem. She hates how he makes it.

Lucy blames her severe hangover for the enthusiastic intake of coffee the first night she spent in his room. She doesn't even remember the taste of the coffee. Only that it was needed to level out the pounding in her head. Regardless, this event solidifies to Garcia that this is exactly how she wants her coffee made every day, and being the wonderful man he is, he makes sure to greet her each morning with a smile and the worst cup of coffee she's ever had.

She wants to tell him the truth. Lucy knows Garcia well enough to understand he won't be wounded by her taste in coffee. But when he looks at her expectantly, the words seem to die on her tongue, and she accepts the coffee with a forced smile.

"Where's Flynn?" Jiya asks one morning as Lucy enters the kitchen.

"Sleeping," she responds with a yawn and walks towards the coffee machine. "He won't admit it, but I think that last time jump made him sick. He kept holding his stomach last night."

Jiya smirks. "Well, at least you can make coffee how you like it."

Lucy chuckles. "I shouldn't be happy about that."

"Are you ever going to tell him the truth?" Jiya questions passing her a cup. "Or do you plan on trashing his coffee for the remainder of time?"

Lucy shakes her head. "I don't know. Maybe? Every time he hands me the coffee, I just," she raises her hands demonstrating her frustration.

"Rip the band aid off, Lucy," Jiya advises. "Or you'll be celebrating your golden anniversary with black coffee."

"Don't remind me," she replies with an eye roll, and her friend just laughs. Lucy turns back to her coffee and scoops several spoons of sugar into the cup. 

"Good morning," a voice whispers next to her.

Lucy freezes mid scoop and turns to see Garcia standing there with a frown on his face. "Hi, feeling better?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" his voice is thick as he stares down at her.

"Tell you what?" she replies innocently. Garcia's frown deepens, and Lucy sighs. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Garcia scoffs. "Over a cup of coffee? Lucy, I'm certain this is the least offensive thing I have done."

"You don't have to look at yourself in the morning when you offer the coffee," Lucy protests. "You were so excited at first, and it's such a sweet gesture. I didn't know what to say."

"Let's see," he begins. "How about, 'Garcia, I don't like coffee made this way.' or if that doesn't work, maybe, 'This coffee sucks. Do you know where the sugar jar is?'"

Lucy rolls her eyes. "You don't have to be so dramatic."

Garcia crosses his arms. "I'm sorry. Did you expect anything else from me?"

"No," she admits. Lucy slides the remainder of the sugar into her cup and turns to look at him stirring her coffee. "I'm sorry, Garcia. I realize it's silly, but I really didn't know how to tell you."

"I'm not mad," he insists and presses a quick kiss to her forehead. "I only wish you had told me the truth so I could have been making you the right coffee. I enjoy doing this for you, and while I appreciate your concern, I'd rather you just tell me the truth."

Lucy's heart warms. He's too good to her, and she's not sure what she did to deserve it. "Well, I'll leave you to make your coffee." She smiles at him and walks away heading back to their room, and the stash of donuts she knows Garcia has hidden there.

Garcia says nothing about the coffee when he returns shortly and listens silently to her recount of dancing the night before. She remembers Garcia holding her strong in his arm as he swept her across the floor, and even though he was there as well, Lucy can't help but gush over the fun memories anyway. Time trips are rarely this fun, and Lucy wants to bask in the afterglow for just a little while longer.

The day is quiet, and she catches up on cataloging their trip with additional lines in the journal. Lucy considers jotting down just a few moments of their dance but refrains remembering her promise to Garcia to keep their romance a secret to past him. "I enjoyed the surprise of falling in love with you," he had whispered that evening. Instead, she tucks away a small ribbon and a ticket stub inside a box of small mementos of their crazy life.

Garcia tugs her close that night and presses small kisses on her head as she drifts to sleep. Feeling secure in his arms is her favorite thing in the world, and it isn't long before she's fallen asleep.

Lucy wakes to an empty room the next morning. She imagines Garcia has slipped off to claim early shower, and she stretches and rolls to her side considering stealing a few more minutes of sleep. Instead, her eyes catch a small, white cup resting on the side table.

He didn't.

But apparently he has, and Lucy looks closer to see the cup is full of hot coffee. She realizes the cup is definitely meant for her, and she sits up eyeing the drink suspiciously. Lucy isn't sure if this is Garcia's attempt at a joke, but since he's not here to see her reaction, she doubts this is the case. She thinks back to yesterday and knows they never discussed how she actually likes her coffee so she imagines this is simply his attempt to solve the mystery. Lucy grins and figures it won't kill her to drink a few more cups of terrible coffee.

When she takes a sip, her eyes shoot wide. The coffee is perfect.

Lucy's heart swells. How did Garcia figure out how she took her coffee? Even Jiya misses a scoop of sugar when she grabs Lucy a cup on the run. The journal clearly doesn't say either so how did he figure it out?

She shakes her head in amazement once more at just how much he loves her and wonders how she managed to get so lucky.

Once her coffee is finished, she returns the small cup to the kitchen for cleaning. She hears steps behind her and smiles when she sees Garcia walk in running a towel through his hair. Lucy races to him and pulls him into a deep kiss.

"What's this for?" he chuckles into her lips. "Not that I'm complaining." But he's obviously confused at her sudden adoration as evident with his lopsided grin. 

"For being absolutely wonderful," she replies pecking his lips once more.

"It's easy when it's you, draga" Garcia smiles down at her before resting his forehead upon hers, and Lucy’s certain she couldn’t possibly love him more.


End file.
